Love In A Beaker
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Gumball's experiment goes wrong but when Marshall Lee finds him he gets a big surpirse!*EXTREME YAOI* SMUT*


**Adventure Time: With Fionna & Cake**

Prince B. GumballxMarshall Lee

**Love In A Beaker**

In the land of Aah was a kingdom of candy; who's ruler was steadily working away in his lab. The prince in pink was at a critical point in his experiments and couldn't afford distractions even though he was being distracted at that very moment.

"Glob why does this have to happen now!?"

He said worriedly as he held two beakers, one red the other a deep bluish-yellow. He looked down to see no change in the erection that was brought upon him courteous of his dreams.

"This is what I get for falling asleep while working out formulas."

The boy was trying his best to concentrate as he slowly poured the red liquid into the bluish-yellow one, but he was distracted. An image appeared in his mind of his lover doing what he did in his dreams making him blush and moan aloud. His hand slipped as he tried to cover his mouth in embarrassment. The liquids poured into each other and the lab was enveloped in a purple orange cloud of smoke that the prince inhaled deeply as he panicked trying to open up his lab windows.

Off in the distance a certain undead boy noticed the smoke. He climbed out of the tree he was in, opened his black umbrella, and flew off in to the afternoon sky heading for the source of the smoke.

When he got through the window of the prince's lab the smoke was gone and a dazed looking boy stood in the mists of the experiment gone wrong.

"Gumball you okay?"

Prince B. Gumball turned around to see his lover coming towards him and glob did he look good!

"M-Marshall…I'm fine…I uh…"

Gumball was lost in Marshall's demonic eyes as he felt his body grow hotter and hotter. He could feel his erection pulse with desire and ach for attention.

"Gumball…Hey!"

Marshall Lee stumbled back a little as Prince Gumball lunged at him crashing his lips against his. The vampire could tell something was up and could feel the obvious erection jabbing into him. Gumball was about to force his tongue into Marshall's mouth, but Marshall pulled him away.

"What the zip Bubba?!"

The pink boy was blushing a deep shade of red and had a glazed look to his eyes. Right then Gumball's brilliant yet foggy mind pieced together what had happened.

"S-Sorry Marshall. It seems that the smoke has affected me."

"What?"

"I-I got distracted and my serums exploded and the smoke…it has some how heightened the emotion I was feeling at the time of the disaster."

Marshall looked Gumball over and laughed as he understood what he was talking about.

"So you're extremely horney."

Gumball blushed even more and bit his lower lip as he answered "Yes." to his lover. He looked at Marshall lust glazed heavily over his eyes. He wanted him so badly it was intolerable to just stand there and talk to him.

"I-I want you." he said.

Marshall couldn't even register what Gumball had said to him before he was pushed up against a lab table with Gumball kissing him feverishly. The pink prince shoved his hands up and under the Vampire King's shirt and ripped it open not willing to deal with it's buttons. He ground his erection into Marshall as he did so.

"Gumball! Dude!"

Gumball ignored him, only focusing on what was at hand. He kissed Marshall's neck and ran his tongue to his waist line. He now on his knees, undid his pants quickly and pulled them down with his boxers.

"G-Gumball wait!"

Gumball looked up at Marshall as he held his cock in his hands a deep blush darkening his light pink face. Marshall was completly over taken by this sex crazed prince. Gumball smiled and kissed Marshall's length. He ran his tongue along the under side then fully took him in his mouth. Marshall braced himself against the lab table as Gumball sucked on him.

"G-Gummmbballl!"

Gumball deep throated him perfectly and hummed while doing so causing Marshall to moan even more. Marshall was melting in Gumball's mouth, the way his tongue caressed his length, his hand squeezed him, his soft wet lips tasting him! It was too good, he couldn't stop himself or pull Gumball away in time. He came into his mouth. Splotches of white against pink and red appeared and contrasted each other greatly.

"Gumball…I-I'm s-sorry!"

Marshall frantically looked around for something to wipe it off, but Gumball just swallowed what was in his mouth and licked off what he could reach with his tongue, then he used his fingers to get what his tongue missed and licked them clean.

"You taste very sweet Marshall."

Marshall looked at him wide eyed as he felt his member stiffen back up.

"W-Who are you!?"

Gumball laughed a little and kissed Marshall passionately and ground his erection into him again. The Vampire King still didn't quite understand but then again he didn't want to! It was like a dream come true for him and he wanted it to last as long as possible!

He grabbed Gumball's waist and lifted him up onto the lab table behind the prince. He quickly ripped off Gumball's lab coat and shirt then yanked off his pants and boxers. He kissed his soft lips then nipped at his neck and his shoulder. He left deep dark hickies and splotches of white as he sucked away his color leaving a trail down to his waist line.

"OH MARSHALL!"

Gumball's body was extremely sensitive due to the heightened emotion and every single touch, kiss, and bite brought him closer to climax.

Marshall teased Gumball's erection by trailing his tongue along it and blowing over it sending a chill up his spine and by ghosting his fingers over it. He got a sharp tug on his black hair as a result and smiled. He kissed Gumball's tip then fully took him in his mouth tasting his sweet gummy length.

"M-MARSHALL!"

Marshall fondled Gumball as he sucked on him. He scraped his fangs against his length coaxing him closer to release and in no time his mouth was filled with the sugar sweet taste of the gummy prince's warm cum. But his erection didn't falter, he was still hard.

"OH GLOB MARSHALL!"

Marshall looked up at Gumball who was panting heavily and still wanted more. He stood up and kissed Gumball heatedly plunging his tongue into his sweet mouth letting him taste his self. The two moaned into the kiss and Marshall reached back behind him and pushed all of the lab equipment out of their way as he pushed Gumball onto the table.

When the kiss was broken Marshall flew up and got on top of Gumball on the table. He kissed Gumball again as he slipped a dry finger down to his entrance and worked it in.

"AH M-MARSHALL!"

Gumball winced at the pain of being stretched dryly but he moaned in pleasure as they work on him.

"M-Marshall…N-Now!"

"Okay okay your Royal Highnieness."

Marshall slipped his fingers out and was about to push on into the prince, but Gumball stopped him.

"N-Not like that."

He looked around and found a bottle of surgical lube for when he did internal experiments and handed it to the Vampire King. Who smiled and wasted no time in coating his length with the clear goo. It was cold and extremely satisfying which made it hard for Marshall to not stroke himself to release. Gumball noticed this and bucked his hips getting his attention again.

"C-Come on!"

Marshall blushed a deep red and shoved his coated cock deep into his pink lover. He held onto his legs and pounded mercilessly into him hitting him perfectly making him scream in pleasure/pain. The cold lube heating up with every thrust.

"NAHMNGHA M-MAR-AH!"

"G-Gumball!"

Gumball arched his back off the cool lab table and moaned loudly as he could feel his climax approaching again.

"HARDER!"

Marshall did as instructed and slammed harder into him. He groaned at how amazingly intense it felt to be in Gumball.

"Ah…AH…M-MAR-MARSHALL!"

At that moment Gumball came on to both of them his sweet liquid splashing onto their stomachs. Marshall was surprised when he noticed that Gumball was still hard.

"OH GLOB!"

Gumball was still feeling hot and ready for more. His body was out of his control. The vampire didn't know what to do, he still hadn't came yet and Gumball was panting heavily with a throbbing erection! He looked at Gumball then the table they were on and an idea popped up. He slipped his hard member out of the prince and said:

"Roll over."

Gumball didn't question, all he cared about was getting rid of this annoying erection of his. He rolled over onto his stomach and waited for Marshall to do whatever he was going to do.

Marshall grabbed Prince Gumball's waist and pulled it up, putting his ass in the air and made his face squish against the table. He leaned over, his chest to his back, putting his face next to Gumball's and kissed his cheek as he slipped his member back into Gumball.

"Ooooh M-Marshall…"

Gumball moaned loudly as Marshall took him from behind. The vampire was able to thrust harder and faster in this position and Gumball was loving every moment of it.

Marshall nibbled on Gumball's ear before he leaned back up and grabbed his hips. He slammed into Gumball perfectly as he also slammed Gumball into his cock making a greater impact.

"MMAARSHAAALLLL!"

Prince Gumball was screaming, moaning, and shaking from how good Marshall Lee was. He could barely stand it with the thrusting alone and when he felt a hand grip his twitching, leaking manhood and stroke it he thought he'd black out before he would cum again.

"F-FASTER!"

Marshall's thrust were becoming erratic as he stroked Gumball's wet length. He was close to release and so was Gumball. He couldn't take it any longer! Marshall took his hand way from Gumball's cock getting a whimper of disapproval and leaned over him, chest to back, and hooked his arms with Gumball's. He pulled Gumball up right as he straightened back up again making Gumball sink further down on his cock as he sunk down into Marshall's lap. That was the finally thrust, they couldn't take it. Gumball threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy as he released his sticky liquid into the air and slumped against Marshall completely drained, sweaty, sticky, and out of breath. Marshall had released at the same time as Gumball. He came deep into him biting down on his shoulder as he let out a staggered cry of the prince's name.

The two shook as the orgasm rippled through out their bodies. They stayed in their position, to exhausted to move for a good while. Gumball unhooked his arms and slipped off of Marshall manhood and off of the lab table. His legs instantly gave out and he had to support himself on the other table were he sucked off Marshall earlier. He grabbed his lab coat and covered himself up with it then looked at his lab still trying to catch his breath.

There were broken bottles and glass everywhere, chemicals and other liquids spilled all over the floor, cum covered the table they were on, and Marshall had face planted into the table looking dead.

"M-Marshall…"

Marshall turned his head to look at the pink prince.

"L-Let's never do this again. My back hurts and I'm going to die if I have to do you like that again."

Gumball laughed and wobbled back over to Marshall Lee and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Marshall groaned as he sat up and floated off of the table, gathered his clothes, and slipped on his ripped shirt. Not caring to put on the rest of his clothing. He went over to the closed lab door and as Gumball gathered the rest of his clothes, the two walked out of the lab and went to the prince's room were they collapsed onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. The only words exchanged and agreed upon by the two before they passed out where:

"Never again."

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!***


End file.
